Asgardian Valentine
by FosterLahey
Summary: Despite not being one to celebrate the holiday, Reader is a big help to the others. Vision still can't cook by himself. Pietro is precious. Feelings are hard. Thor is a sweet giant dork, pass it on.


_**Asgardian Valentine / Thor x Reader**_

 **Pairing** : Thor x Reader (POC), Slight Winter/Widow and Scarlett/Vision, Bonus Steve, Tony, Bruce, Pietro and Sam.

 **Word Count** : 1.5k+

 **Warning** : Valentines fluff, Pls enjoy this holiday fluff.

 **Summary** : Despite not being one to celebrate the holiday, Reader is a big help to the others. Vision still can't cook by himself. Thor is a sweet giant dork, pass it on.

You'd completely forgotten about Valentine's Day. Hell, someone in your line of work never had much time for the smaller holidays anyway. The heightened antics around the Compound clued you in; romance was in the air.

Eating breakfast in the Team kitchen was always eventful. Today was no exception. Despite the fact that you weren't an official Avenger, the Team still considered you a member of the family, however reclusive you may be. Fixing yourself a small bowl of cereal for breakfast you settled in at the island. Vision was frantically trying his hardest not to burn the surprise waffles he was making for Wanda. He was verifiably perfect in nearly every way, but cooking was the only thing that escaped him.

"I followed the recipe exactly, I don't understand why they keep burning," he mumbled mostly to himself. You couldn't help but giggle; his dedication was certainly impressive. Finishing your breakfast, you decided to help him out.

"Would you like some help, Vis?" Despite your best efforts, you couldn't keep the smile out of your voice.

"Yes, if you please. You're very kind to offer."

"The secret is to veer off recipe. Every waffle maker is different." He smiled warmly at you.

Under your tutelage, Vision managed to make a very delicious breakfast tray for Wanda. He thanked you profusely when you offered to take care of the cleanup while he surprised the still sleeping witch. Smiling to yourself, you set to work on cleaning the kitchen.

You were nearly done with kitchen clean up when Bucky wandered in the kitchen with a bouquet of roses looking frazzled. You were half tempted to chuckle but something stopped you. He paced frantically, mumbling quietly to himself. Rose petals began falling to the floor.

"Something wrong, Barnes?" you asked. He didn't respond immediately. He seemed to stare completely through you. Sometimes those clear blue eyes of his were unnerving.

"I just…need everything to be perfect, you know? Natasha, she's—I mean, she's everything and I just need everything to be _perfect_."

A wave of understanding coursed through you. He and Natasha had been together only a few months but the way they were together seemed as though they'd been together all their lives. Setting aside the last of the dishes and drying your hands, you moved to stand in front of Bucky. Gripping his worried face in your hands, you forced him to stop pacing and look at you.

"Barnes, I'm sure whatever you have in mind will be absolutely _flawless_. She's going to love it just because you took the time and effort to plan it out. Trust me, it'll be fantastic," you said. He visibly relaxed under your assurances. Suddenly his lady-killer smile lit up his entire face; with a wink he thanked you. You watched him saunter off to impress the love of his life. With a small smile on your face, you couldn't help but feeling a little envious; you missed Thor.

Unbeknownst to you, Thor had enlisted the help of Steve, Tony and Bruce to plan your Valentine's surprise. The boys were working as quickly as they could to cover your room in the thousands of Asgardian flowers Thor brought back from his secret trip. It was his first Valentine's with a Midgardian and he wanted it to be the best one he could create. Tony and Steve spent the last two weeks teaching Thor different romantic techniques they thought would help him impress you. Bruce stood off to the side laughing at their collective ridiculousness. Romance had never been his forte.

"[Y/N] is approaching the room, sir," alerted FRIDAY. Thor froze in panic. They weren't ready yet!

"Quick, Steve, go distract her!" Tony half whispered.

"Me? Why me? Why not you? Everyone knows you're the king of distractions," Steve sassed back.

"That's not—that's a very good point actually. Thor needs me and Bruce here to set up the projection system, so it has to be you." Bruce was busy setting up the laptop to stream Thor's surprise to the silk screen Tony was currently installing in your ceiling. Steve sighed in resignation. He left your room only to collide with you in the hallway.

"Oh shit, are you okay, Cap?" you asked rubbing your nose.

"I'm alright, [Y/N]. Seems like I should be asking you that question," he laughed. You shot him half a smile; the pain in your nose faded quickly. Wait…what was Steve doing in your room?

"…Isn't that….my room?"

"Uh yeah, Tony needed my help with some of the upgrades he's doing," he half lied. Lucky for him, he was believable.

"Oh…okay."

"Have you had lunch yet?"

"It's only 11 am, Steve."

"All I'm hearing is 'feed me, Steve'."

"Hahaha, okay. What did you have in mind?" He led you away from your room and back to the kitchen. Even though Steve was doing his best to distract you, the feeling he was hiding something was unshakeable. What was going on?

When the sound of voices faded away completely, Bruce gave the all clear sign. A uniform sigh of relief echoed through the room. Tony finished installing the screen and was showing Thor how to work the remote to raise and lower it. Bruce put the final touches on the laptop projection set up. The flowers were beautifully arranged around your room. An assortment of chocolate kisses and jolly ranchers were scattered across your bed. A stack of your favourite movies and a large bowl of popcorn were set up on your nightstand. Everything was perfect.

"You sure you got it, ThunderBoy? I'm happy to give you another tutorial," Tony teased.

"I'm from another world, Tony. I'm not an idiot." Between Thor's annoyed stare and Tony's shocked face, Bruce couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"I keep telling him that, but his ego prevents him from believing people can be smarter than him," laughed Bruce.

"Okay, okay. That's enough making fun of Tony. I get it, I'm an ass sometimes. You want me to go get her?"

Thor nodded graciously, "Please."

Who knew Steve Rogers was such a crack up? Your lunch was long forgotten since you, Sam and Pietro were doubled over with laughter.

"Did you really tell him 'I can do this all day?'" Your sides and cheeks ached; Steve was doing a damn good job of cheering you up.

"What can I say," Steve replied, "I've never been one to back down from a bully."

At this point Pietro had fallen to the floor laughing uncontrollably. You weren't sure what was funnier: Pietro making a complete fool of himself, Sam laughing like an idiot at him or Steve's beet red face as he was telling embarrassing stories from his pre-serum days. Tony strode into the room, clapping his hands for attention; even in his pjs he had to make an entrance. You rolled your eyes at his antics.

"What's up, Stark?"

"A certain Asgardian deity as requested the presence of [Y/N] in her chambers," he said with a sly smirk. Your face lit up like a Christmas tree. Thor was back!

"If you lovely gentlemen would excuse me


End file.
